Godrics Girls
by NeoQueenSerenity1
Summary: Hermione starts a band and expresses her feelings to Harry through songs they decide to go to Yule Ball together and Harry starts to fall for Hermione. Rons a bit of a jerk in this story though
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everybody. Here is another attempt at writeing a story maybe I'll finish it this time eh? Well enjoy and give me lots of reeviews. By the way this story takes place in seventh year before Christmas.   
  
Neo Queen  
  
Disclaimor: I own absolute shit, not Harry Potter not the songs which I used. Simple Plan and whoever sang Rainy Day man belongs to them not Muah.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
It was another lonely night for Harry. He was thinking Friday night and not out with anyone. This was sad. He was an   
  
eligble bachelor. Harry looked good for 17 He was well musceled and he had a dreamer's green eyes. The girls loved to run their   
  
fingers through his messy hair. He had been sitting amongst many pilows in his black silk sheets reading a book. His long legs in   
  
front of him.  
  
Hermione came charging into Harry's room frantically. She was the closest person to him as they were Head Boy and Girl, and   
  
their rooms were joined by a small Common area for the two of them.   
  
"Harry..." tears were streaming down Hermione's face.   
  
"Harry He...."   
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked, he got up with a start. "Did somebody hurt you?" He asked worriedly turning her around   
  
and round searching for bruises.  
  
Harry was wearing no more than a pair of black boxers with little snitches flying all over them. And Hermione had thrown Herself   
  
at him. It was obvious that she had just been out. She was wearing a brown sleeveless top, and jean miniskirt. Her nightclothes   
  
left very little to the imagination, and Harry could easily see that she wasn't the little girl that he had saved from a troll just six   
  
years earlier. She had filled out quite nicely, with a chest that he spent many hours a day admiring—when she wasn't paying   
  
attention of course. If she had known about that, she probably would have caused him a significant amount of pain. She   
  
curved pleasantly in all the right places, and her legs had become quite long and defined. This, on top of the fact that many   
  
guys (but not Harry or Ron) would comment that she had the nicest butt in all of Hogwarts when she wasn't around. Harry   
  
awoke from his Hermione-induced trance. No, he shouldn't be thinking of her like an object. After all, she was Hermione, for   
  
crying out loud.  
  
"Harry He broke up with me, Ernie broke up with me."   
  
"It's all right Hermione you were too good for him you don't need him." Harry said holding her. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had   
  
thought that someone had maybe tried to hurt Hermione, or something else. There woul have been hell to pay.  
  
"God Harry I feel as if my heart been crumpled like a piece of old parchment." Hermione cried into Harry's chest. "  
  
" I...I can't be in my room it reminds me of him too much. Harry can I please stay here for the night? Please?"   
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and and he felt his heart crumble for his best friend.  
  
"Of course you can stay here Hermione."   
  
Harry got out of bed to put o his t-shirt. There was no way Hermione was staying in his bed with him half naked he was a   
  
gentleman after all. He gave Hermione one of his orange chudley cannons shirts and a pair of his pajama pants and left his room   
  
into her neighboring one.  
  
Harry could see why she wouldn't stay in this room Ernie's picture was on her desk. Little things like pictures of them together, a   
  
Hufflepuff scarf, probably one he let her borrow from him. A few letters here and there, all from Ernie of course. He getting ready   
  
to sleep in Hermione's white crochet bed when he heard her :   
  
"Harry please come back I don't want to be alone tonight, I...I really need to talk to someone." Hermione called out.   
  
"Alright Hermione,"  
  
She sat huddled in a ball in the corner of his bed. Harry went to go lie down, and Hermione curled up next to him. "So what   
  
happened?" Harry asked softly as he flicked the switch next to his bed it was three o'clock in the morning. They were submerged   
  
into dakness.  
  
"Me and him snuck outside and were walking the grounds."Hermione said.   
  
"The world is going to end," Harry said in mock horror. "Hermione and sneaking don't belong in the same sentence. So go on."  
  
"Anyway we were outside snogging..."   
  
"Thanks for the picture." Harry grumbled. Inside he was seething how dare anyone touch Hermione. Tomorrow he was going to   
  
beat the daylights out of Macmillan.   
  
"Can I finish," She asked frustrated.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, we were just talking and all of a sudden, Ernie blurts out that he's been in love with Hannah Abbot for about two weeks,   
  
and that I am too uptight," She said the last few words sobbing.   
  
"Oh Hermione," He said, "You're not uptight." He wrapped her in a hug and lied through his teeth. Personally he thought that   
  
Hermione took things a little too serious at times.   
  
"Yes I am Harry, don't lie too me." Hermione said muffled with her head in his chest.   
  
"Well at least he didn't call you a conceited git who has a heart of steel and doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself and his   
  
two friends," Harry said.   
  
"Who said that?" Hermione asked through a hiccup.  
  
"Cho, Paravati, Padma, Lavender..." Harry trailed off into depression.  
  
" Oh Harry, it's alright," Hermione said." At least you've had a few relationships I've only had... well Ernie, as a real relationship."  
  
"Did you forget about us so soon?" Harry murmured quietly in her ear.  
  
They had gone out for a week on April fools in fifth year tricking everyone; Harry had been Hermione's first kiss. Things   
  
got confusing then and they decided to just be friends. But no one had found out that a few real feelings had gotten out, and   
  
that the joke was a success.   
  
"But that wasn't real," Hermione replied. "Well, sort of, things were just weird. I don't think I'm ever going to find the one."  
  
" At least you don't have to suspect they just want to be your first lay so they can say, 'I broke Harry Potter.' I just want to find   
  
someone that knows me as Harry. Not Harry Potter The Boy I Screwed. I mean.. it's nice I guess but it's only sex."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry that people think of you like that. I'll always think of as the ..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"... The boy who was a wuss."  
  
"Get stuffed Hermione . Goodnight ." Harry said shortly.  
  
"Harry, Goodnight."  
  
"And thanks." They both said at the same tme.   
  
Hermione had trouble sleeping. Harry had given her a lot to think about. As she drifted off into her dreamland, she thought   
  
about all the things that she and Ernie were supposed to do. . YULE BALL... bugger she was supposed to go with Ernie. Now she   
  
didn't have any one to go with. These were her final thoughts as Hermione fell asleep.  
  
When Harry woke up he found himself spooning with Hermione. His arm was around her and she held onto his arm.   
  
Harry watched her a few minutes. She looked beautiful with her hair all spread out behind her. She had let her hair grow out and   
  
the weight kept it from being too frizzy.It was beautiful, long, and wavy there were a few blond highlights in her hair too. Harry   
  
was playing with her hair with his free arm. He didn't mind wakeing up like this. She looked so cute in his t-shirt that went down to   
  
her knees and the pajama pants were so long on her that they bunched at they bottom. When Hermione woke with a start and   
  
a smile. He pulled his hand away. She closed her eyes smileing.  
  
"Dream something pleasant?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," she said in a lazy voice. "I was at the Yule ball with a really tall guy. We were dancing. We were having so much fun."   
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I dunno. I never looked up to see his face."  
  
"Come on let's go down and have some breakfast."  
  
"Oh do we have to. I don't think I can face Ernie."  
  
"Hermione you're better than he is, he should be the one that's hideing."  
  
They went down in their pajamas. It was about 10 o'clock, everyone was groggy from their Friday night.   
  
"Hey Granger shack up with Potty last night?" Malfoy called out. It was obviose that everyone noticed her clothes... well Harry's   
  
clothes on her.  
  
"Only if you were snogging Ginny last night." Hermione called back. It was the worst kept secret that Draco had a thing for   
  
Ginny.  
  
"So had a nice shag yesterday," Ron greeted them jokingly pointing at Hermione's t-shirt.  
  
Hermione started crying with her head in her hands. Ernie had just come into the room with Hannah on his arm.  
  
"Funny Ron." Harry said sarcastically, "More like the shag she DIDN"T have, Ernie broke up with her last night."  
  
"That git, I'm going whomp him one ..." Ron said.   
  
"You'll do no such thing." Hermione said indignantly," He broke up with me and he had every right, it's not my fault that I was so blind."  
  
They made idle chatter as they ate marmalade and toast.   
  
"Excuse me, students; I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore announced. "As you all know there is the upcoming Yule   
  
Ball, remember as always fourth years and above only. Heads of Houses must come." He said this looking pointedly at Snape and   
  
McGonagall. This year as there is no triwizard tournament the Head boy and girl and the rest of the seventh year prefects will be   
  
doing the leading dance. This year we will be having Jon's Manticorns playing for us."  
  
Everyone cheered. The Manticorns were a very popular group consisting of an Indian vampire who sang, an African   
  
werewolf guitarist, and a drummer that looked like cousin It from the Adam's family. They were a garage band and then they   
  
hit it big when they were invited to play for Jon's aunt who was Dumbledore's sister in law.   
  
"We also are having a talent show, one week after the Ball, and you may do nearly anything you want, if you would like to   
  
participate there is a sign up list outside all your common room doors."  
  
"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." Hermione said  
  
"Are you still doing that band thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Hermione replied.  
  
Ginny could play keyboard, while there friend Joli played electric violin/ and drums alternating between the two.   
  
Paravati and Lavender were backup vocalists. And Hermione well she could sing, really well in fact. They also had a few other   
  
instruments they had been practicing in secret so that no one else outside the band knew.  
  
"We are actually having another practice today if you want to come watch, you can, A few of our friends are coming to watch,   
  
and of course Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape will be there to see if we are eligible for the show." Hermione said timidly.   
  
"This I cannot miss." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah I want to hear YOU sing." Ron laughed.  
  
"Can you imagine her singing?" Ron asked Harry jokingly. " She'll probably have a fit if someone mucks up."  
  
"You can only come if you promise not to laugh." Hermione said indignantly. "Now excuse me while I go cry my eyes out over my ex boyfriend." Hermione said walking up the stairs.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Harry said. "She told me that Seamus said she was boring. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic."  
  
"Don't be daft Harry, this is Hermione we are talking about." was the reply.  
  
Later that day Ron and Harry walked into the corner of the great hall. There were quite a few people there Including   
  
Proff. McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, A bunch of sixth years Harry didn't know probably Ginny's friend, a few HufflePuffs,   
  
meaning Ernie, but he had tactfully not brought Hannah, and a fewRavenclaws, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were there too.   
  
And to Harry and Ron's disgust...  
  
"Hey Weasel we get to hear the Mudblood and her musical idiots today." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Who the hell invited you, asshole?" Ron asked.  
  
"Your dear sister, Weasly, Language Weasel."Malfoy gave him a look of innocents that must have meant anything but.  
  
"I am going to have a talk with Ginny about that." Ron said through gritted teeth cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Excuse me could everyone please sit down?" Hermione said softly into the microphone.  
  
"We've got Ginny Weasley on the keyboard"....There was a pause where there were claps and cheers from Harry and Ron and   
  
wolf whistles from Malfoy. "Parvati and Lavender are singing backup." There were more cheers and wolf whistles. "And we have   
  
Joli also alternating between drums electric violin, and also singing." There were quite a few wolf whistles as Joli flipped her waist   
  
length rocker hair over her shoulder and gave the crowd a wink. "And then there's me and I'm lead singer." Hermione said. "Go   
  
Mione." Harry and Ron yelled, as Hermione blushed crimson.  
  
"Our first song is Rainy Day Man." Hermione said.  
  
Joli started out playing a few sad notes on her violin that had the audience trapped. Ginny started playing on her keyboard,   
  
and Parvati and Lavender softly crecendoed louder and louder singing...  
  
"Rainy Day Man, Rainy day man, rainy day man...."  
  
And then everyone gasped as a throaty seductive voice sang out clearly from Hermione.  
  
"When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for meeee  
  
But things were not as they appeared to beeeee."  
  
Then looking directly at Harry she sang  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking insiiide.  
  
Rainy Day Man."  
  
She twirled around the stage. As Ginny and Jolly played a sad duet as Parvati and Lavender repeated the chorus.  
  
Again Hermione sang again. This time Joli added in small repeats of word in her melodious voice  
  
"Ever Since I can remember, remember  
  
Just like a brother you've been stroOONG and truuuue  
  
Always been the one to seeee meee throughhhh."  
  
Hermione had shining eyes and she sang with so much longing in her voice.  
  
"Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend...  
  
I would give anything just to see you again  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Always been the one to see meeee throuuuuugh.  
  
Rainy Day Man   
  
On you shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love   
  
Left me shaking insiiide  
  
Rainy Day Man   
  
You're much more than a friend.  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again."  
  
Then softly together they all crescendo down  
  
Singing "Rainy Day, Rainy day, Rainy Day Man...."  
  
The room was speechless. They could not believe that Miss Boring Bookworm Granger had a voice that could seduce your ears.   
  
"That was soo romantic" A girl said to her friend.  
  
"I wonder who Hermione's Rainy day man is." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Who ever it is I'll throttle that bloke for being such an idiot."  
  
"Enough of this slowww love ." Hermione said "Let's rock."  
  
Ginny pulled out a base guitar from the behind her keyboard. Jolly got on the drums and Parvati and Lavender got   
  
out two tambourines. But the biggest surprise was when Hermione pulled out a mahogany electric guitar. Jolly and Hermione   
  
and Ginny alternated singing.  
  
"Another day is going by.   
  
I'm thinking about you all the time."   
  
"But you're out there, and I'm here waiting.  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head," Ginny sang in a light voice  
  
"Cuz so many things were left un said.  
  
But now you're gone and I can't think straight." Joli sang into the mic.  
  
All together in perfect tune they sang.  
  
Chorus  
  
"This could be the one last chance I could  
  
Make you understaaaaaand.  
  
Yeeeah"  
  
Two big drum beats  
  
"I'd do anythiiiing  
  
Just to hold you in my aaarms  
  
Try to make you laugh, but some how I can't put you in the paaast.  
  
I'd do anythiiiing  
  
Just to Fall asleep with you  
  
Would you remember me?   
  
Cuz I know I wooon't forget yooooou."  
  
Hermione sang  
  
"Together we broke all the rules,  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school. All the Professors rolled their eyes and sniffed at this line.   
  
And leave this place and never come baaaack.  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear.  
  
I'll be heere I'll be waiting"  
  
Together again  
  
"This could be the one last chance I could  
  
Make you understaaaaaand.  
  
Yeeeah"  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once agaaaain  
  
Chorus  
  
"I close my eyes and all I see is you.  
  
I close my eyes, I try to sleep I caaan't for get you." Jolly crooned this into the microphone.  
  
"Nah na na   
  
Nah Na Na  
  
And I'd do anythiing for you..." Ginny sang  
  
At this Hermione and Ginny played some solos. No one could believe it Granger could really rock it was unbelievable.  
  
Chorus  
  
"This could be the one last chance I could  
  
Make you understaaaaaand.  
  
Yeeeah."  
  
Two big drum beats  
  
"I'd do anythiiiing  
  
Just to hold you in my aaarms  
  
Try to make you laugh, but some how I can't put you in the paaast.  
  
I'd do anythiiiing  
  
Just to fall asleep fall asleep with yooou.  
  
Cuz I know I won't forget youuuuuu..."  
  
They finished up with a chord from their instruments.  
  
The room burstwith cheers, and Harry saw Hermione she looked so happy.  
  
"Well you should be most thankful that you are able to participate in the talent show." Snape said rather kindly. "Though I must say that your choice of music could be better."   
  
"Thank You professor." The girls squealed.  
  
"Make sure that you come up with a group name." McGonagall told them.  
  
"A name hmm" I guess we'll just have to brainstorm," Hermione said as the girls groaned.  
  
"Preferably today, Miss Granger," Snape said.  
  
"Okay, err Gryffindor goddesses," Parvati offered  
  
"Ummm Rage of the Lioness." Lavender asked  
  
"Griffin's feather." Ginny cried out.  
  
"I've got it." Joli said suddenly. She was a very quiet seventh year Gryffandor.  
  
"How about Godric's Girls?"  
  
"That's marvelous" Hermione said disappointed that she hadn't come up with something as clever.  
  
"lovely  
  
." Snape looked disgusted, as Dumbledore smiled and said it. "Godric's Girls."  
  
"I never knew you could sing." Ron said disgruntled as he lay on Hermione's bed trying to finish and essay on why love potions   
  
were illegal for Snape.   
  
Harry was also lying there watching Hermione de-Ernie her room. She replaced a photo of Ernie with one of Ron and   
  
Harry wearing Hermione for Head Girl T shirts. From her campaign last year both of there arms slung around her shoulders, as she   
  
held each at the waist.  
  
"So whenever you break up with your boyfriend you put us back in out frames?" Harry asked incredulously. "Shows what you value   
  
more, your friends or your boygit." he added in mock sadness.  
  
"Oh, you know how it is Harry. You probably do the same with me and Ron after you break up with your girlfriends." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You mean after THEY break up with ME. Not really I've never been in a relationship long enough to take a picture." Harry shot   
  
back.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Ron I've been singing for years it's just well I was always so shy before and well..." Hermione broke off as she tore   
  
pictures of her and Ernie together in to two. "Ernie encouraged me to sing and he gave me confidence."  
  
"You don't need confidence from a bloke Hermione You should find it in your self." Harry said softly.  
  
"Yes well I know that Harry."  
  
"Hey Hermione can I have that picture." Harry asked. It was one that had been taken at a three broomsticks couple's night. It   
  
was a picture of Hermione on one side Harry stood with his arm around her shoulder. There was an arm around her waist that   
  
had no bodythat was Ernie.Hermione had ripped hip put of the picture. She was wearing a short black skirt and a light blue   
  
sweater. Cho had taken that picture; and given it to Hermione after she broke up with Harry.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Need an example of a troll for History of Magic."  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Harry ducked a pillow and grinned. "I actually have no pictures of you." Ron looked up and threw   
  
the pillow back at Hermione.  
  
"Well I NEED to finish this potions essay or Snape will putme in one of those floating pots he keeps in his office. So, so long and don't   
  
do anything that I would do." Ron smiled as he started leaving the room.  
  
"Like snogging Luna in the room of requirement." Harry muttered.  
  
"What?" Hermione shrieked. "I didn't know you were seeing Loony I mean Luna."  
  
"Well it was supposed to be secret." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Harry gave her a pointed look.  
  
"Ohhh I see," The look of comprehension dawning on her face. "You want to keep her a secret so that no one will make fun of   
  
you.She's there for an easy shag but no one will know." Her voice was getting dangerously soft.  
  
"There you go Hermione I knew you'd understand anyway don't tell..." Ron broke off when he saw her look outraged.  
  
"You are such a miserable swine eating git.... I can't believe that you're doing that to the poor girl. In fact I don't understand   
  
how she even likes you..." Hermione said. She was seething. How could Ron do such a thing. That was so Malfoy.   
  
"Look Hermione I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this." Ron said alarmed, Hermione had her wand, and   
  
he had left his in his dormitory.  
  
"Remember Krum." Harry said quietly into his ear. "She doesn't even count him on her list of relationships, he just wanted a good   
  
shag and when she refused he dropped her, and she was staying in Bulgaria with him at his parent's house and everything you   
  
dolt."  
  
"I can't look at you Ron." Hermione said and turned around.  
  
"Please leave my room and don't talk to me until you've talked to Luna."  
  
"But Herm..."   
  
"Just leave" She cut him off.   
  
The door shut as Ron walked out of the room.   
  
"Hermione don't you think that you're being a bit harsh?" Harry asked.  
  
"No,I don't It's right Harry, And it isn't fair to Luna either" Hermione said. "I can't believe that you're defending him and you kept   
  
that from me."   
  
"We all have our secrets Hermione." Harry said quietly. She looked so beautiful when she was angry. Whoa there Potter she's your   
  
Friend.  
  
"So what's yours?" Hermione asked temporarily forgetting about Ron.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Yule Ball with me." Harry asked looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"I... Well..." Hermione couldn't talk what did this mean? He doesn't... No he couldn't we we're just friends.  
  
Harry saw the alarm in Hermione's eyes. Woooaaaah does she hate me that much?  
  
"Not like that Hermione, I mean as friends." Harry laughed as he saw Hermione relax. "Crazy Git, I figured since you're not going   
  
with Ernie, and half of the female population here hates me, and that we both have to show because we're head of house, we   
  
could go together. And I know going with you there won't be any attachment."  
  
"Well, I didn't think of it that way..." Hermione said.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?" Harry asked he was hoping for a yes.  
  
"I don't know I err I guess I'll think about it. Can I tell you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Course take as long as you like, but if you don't let me know by Monday I'll hex you." Harry grinned.  
  
"So tell me a secret." Hermione asked. "Something that no one knows.  
  
"I can't tell if I told someone it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Harry said giving her a smirk  
  
Hermione pouted. Harry wasn't used to seeing her in this light like that.He looked at her glossy lips.   
  
"He looked so adoreable with That conceited little smile" she thought.  
  
Hermione was trying to reach a picture that was just out of her reach. Harry got up and reached over her head and   
  
Brought down the picture for her. She turned around and looked up at Harry. Harry was not a little boy anymore He had grown   
  
to be 6"3.  
  
Harry was looking down at her they were nose to nose.  
  
"Thank you Harry." said Hermione.   
  
"No problem." They were inches apart and Hermione's face moved closer to Harry's.   
  
CRASH  
  
Harry had dropped the frame.   
  
Hermione squatted down trying to clean up the glass with her hands and hide her burning face. "I nearly kissed my best friend."   
  
She thought to herself.  
  
"Ouch." Hermione said as a piece of glass cut her finger.  
  
"Reparo." Harry said quickly. All the glass flew back into the frame and a small blood spotted piece flew from Hermione's finger   
  
and placed itself on the picture on Ginny's nose. The Ginny in the picture looked disgusted and turned around and walk out of   
  
the frame. Hermione meanwhile was staring at her finger in awe.   
  
"Why did you do that Hermione?" Harry asked as he took a look at her index finger.   
  
"You know that you could have just used your wand and spared yourself a trip to the hospital wing."  
  
"Muggle reflex." Hermione said. "And Harry it's no big deal I don't need to go to the hospital wing for this." At that Hermione   
  
popped her finger into her mouth and dragged it out slowly.  
  
"Vampire," Harry muttered darkly, he watched her drag her finger from her mouth. It was giving him a shivery feeling.   
  
"Come on Now Potter. snap out of it. you can't even watch your friend lick her finger with out getting turned on, YOU HORNY   
  
GIT" a nasty voice inside his head said.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked curiously as Harry stared intently at her finger and her mouth.  
  
"A little blood make the Great Harry Potter feel queasy," she joked.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Harry mumbled. That seemed like a good enough excuse.  
  
"Hermione slipped her wand out of her robes, pointed it at her finger and said," corpus fingerus." The skin on her index finger   
  
started to knit slowly together.  
  
That looks disgusting, how does that spell work?" Harry asked.  
  
"You say the incantation with the right body part and think of the skin somehow fusing back together, I think of it knitting back   
  
together because it takes less energy. But people like Madam Pomfrey just think of it gluing back together because she does it   
  
all day long." Hermione said getting her most McGonagall like look on her face.  
  
"I see," Harry mumbled. He was still thinking of Hermione pulling her finger from her mouth.   
  
Harry pulled out his advanced divination homework.   
  
He was supposed to be looking and analyzing his homework for the next few weeks.  
  
"Well that's just wonderful." Hermione said looking over Harry's shoulder. "It says that you and a close friend will be very confused,   
  
will work out the problem and then you are going to muck up everything."  
  
"Does it really say that?" Harry asked flabbergasted looking at the scrabbled chart he had made. He was extremely aware of   
  
how close Hermione was at his side. She unconsciously tapped her foot against his as she studied ancient runes.  
  
"Well, that's where confused comes in, pointing at Saturn aligned with Jupiter, and...."Hermione explained.  
  
Harry looked at her flabbergasted, how did she know so much? She didn't even take divination...He really wanted to kiss her as   
  
he Looked into her mahogany eyes. "Slow down Potter." he told himself. "She'd never forgive you, and she would probably hex   
  
him into Oblivion if he did.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Earth to Harry Potter, come in Potter..." Hermione said in a frustrated voice. He had a glassy expression on his face   
  
that she had seen on him earlier. She tugged his ear leaned over and whispered,   
  
"Harry... this is your conscience speaking, and she says to Get Your MIND ON YOUR WORK," she shouted the last bit into his ear.   
  
He moved away with a start.   
  
"Jeeez can't a guy day dream a bit?" Harry said.  
  
" Not if he wants to pass. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Oh you," Hermione blushed at this. "I was thinking about how jealous and surprised everyone's going to be when I show up with   
  
One of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts."  
  
"I didn't say I would go with you yet..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Oh I already know you're going with me who could resist this studly greek god?" Harry said in a pompous voice.  
  
" Yeah okay, whatever, I'll go but you I have one condition..." Hermione said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously, and secretly afraid.  
  
"You have to let me teach you to dance." Hermione said.  
  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=  
  
:) :) :) :): ) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) : ) : ): ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :): :)  
  
So what do you all thnk. Pleaaaase don't flame me but some constructive cricism would do nicely. I'm going to keep on writing If any of yu hae some ideas of what you like to see happen I'll try and put them in alright.  
  
Love   
  
Neo Queen 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes well halla out there just wanted to build some plot wit dis chap not much Harry and Hermione sappy stuff though but we find out Ron is a jerk.  
  
Nothing belongs to me  
  
He needed to stop thinking of Hermione. He had been getting too close to her. 'Gods I can't believe this is my problem.' Harry   
  
Thought. 'I'm smitten. Just bloody perfect. I could have any girl in this school. I would just have to fall for my best friend who   
  
Would curse me into hell if she knew.'   
  
'It's not like she would want you anyway.' a nasty voice said.  
  
'Harry, do you think you could grab me a towel, I don't have my wand.' Hermione called from the bathroom.   
  
'Merlin, Hermione." Harry muttered. The innocent request had brought him images of Hermione in the shower.   
  
'You could go in there and get chance to see her naked or, just magic her one.' the evil voice said.  
  
He was still only 17.  
  
He took the fluffy towel into the steamy bathroom.  
  
'Hermione I have your towel.'  
  
'Thanks Harry'' She struck her wet head and arm out of the curtains.  
  
''Want me to join you.' Harry said with a wicked grin.  
  
''Stop joking around, or we'll be late for breakfast.'' came the catty reply.  
  
Harry left. As he walked down the hallway. All he could see was Hermione's wet hair and water droplets running down her neck.  
  
"Aarghhh, stop thinking about It." he muttered  
  
"You know Potty talking to yourself is the first sign of lunacy.' Malfoy said joining him walking down into the great hall.  
  
'And you know seeing a Weasely is a death wish." Harry grumbled back.  
  
'Not if Weasley's don't know" was the reply.  
  
"I can't believe she is with you Ferret. I always thought that she was…  
  
'Stuck on you." Malfoy said. "Yes, well I am glad everything doesn't come easily to Saint Potter. Ginny is infatuated you could say   
  
And Mud blood is too noble to go with you. Oh I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship" Malfoy squeaked.  
  
"Actually we are going to Yule Ball together."   
  
"Phh, you don't even know how to dance Potter." Malfoy snorted and loped off.  
  
Harry... Umm... I was thinking we could meet together tonight... Hermione whispered in Proff. Binns class. He was droning, and   
  
Hermione had already covered the Vampire Treaties.   
  
"Oh really…" Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"To Dance, Idiot." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Of course…Why? Were thinking we would do other things?" Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione blushed and made a face.  
  
"But it will have to be after 8:00 I am tutoring Daine Bone in DADA."   
  
"I'm sure you are. " Hermione sniped back. She was jealous. Why does he think that I don't know what he really does in his '   
  
Tutoring' sessions. She thought.  
  
Harry's tutoring sessions were notorious and intense. The girls always came out red, and tired, but with no knowledge of what   
  
they   
  
were supposed to be studying.   
  
'It's not like we are together or anything.' Hermione thought. But it would be nice to go to one of his 'sessions.'  
  
"Miss Granger do you have any idea what we have spoken of the last ten minutes." Wheezed Binns.   
  
Hermione was broken from her day dream of Harry's tutoring.   
  
"S sorry Professor." Hermione stammered she was red. Luckily it was the end of class. As the students walked out, Ron tried to talk   
  
To her.  
  
"Sorry Ron but I have to practice with the girls." Hermione eyed him coldly before walking off.  
  
"But what about lunch..." Ron trailed.  
  
"S' no good mate." Harry said. "You've royally pissed her off. There's no talking to her till you tell Luna what you're about."  
  
"Can't" Ron said glumly. She broke it off with me after I said no to going to Yule Ball with her.   
  
They sat at the table as Ron grabbed a piece of Kidney bean pie.   
  
"Don't look now but Joli Singh is headed straight for you." Harry muttered out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Lo, Ron." Joli said. "I err... well you see..."   
  
Ron swallowed an extra large bite of pie and started to choke."  
  
"I was kind of hoping that is..." Joli went on, giving him a strange look as Ron started to have a coughing fit.   
  
Harry thumped his back.  
  
"Can't breathe," Ron pointed at his throat.   
  
Ron was turning blue.  
  
"Help me get him up." Joli told Harry, who was starting to panic.  
  
"Joli started to give Ron the Heimlich, as Malfoy and his conies gathered around to watch.   
  
"Is Weasel choking?" Malfoy said loud enough so everyone could hear.  
  
"Here let me helped you," and he punched Ron in the stomach just as a kidney bean flew out, and struck Draco in the eye.  
  
"Direct hit." Wheezed Ron. And he collapsed into Joli's arms.  
  
"Arrrggh. That is absolutely disgusting." Malfoy yelled covering his eye with his hand.   
  
Ginny Weasely rushed to his side helping him to Madam Pomfrey's wing.   
  
"Ginny get back here " Ron wheezed." Get away from that slimy git. Thanks, umm Joli??  
  
"Right I'm Joli. I was wondering if you would go to Yule ball with me." She looked at him wit intelligent eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'm already going with someone." Ron stammered.  
  
"Oh, I feel so embarrassed." she said." sorry. Who."  
  
"Ummm," Ron gulped as a few girls looked over at him curiously.  
  
"Loon... uh Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Oh I see, I'll just go shrivel up and die now." Joli said red faced turning on her heel, dumping Ron to the ground.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life though." Ron called after her.  
  
"You're not going with Loony Luna." Harry stated as Ron got up from the floor and the pandemonium started to subside.  
  
"Shit. Now I have to ask Luna to Yule ball." Ron said.  
  
"Why didn't you just go with Joli" Harry asked?   
  
"Because, umm, she is not the brightest marker in the box is she?"  
  
"I can't believe you Ron. What's happened to you? You are my best mate but you have gotten shallow since this summer." Harry   
  
Exclaimed the anger showing on his face.  
  
"No wonder Hermione won't talk to you."  
  
"Shut up Harry, I'm sick of your holier than thou attitude. I know why you asked Cho and the rest of them out. And I know why   
  
You are asking Hermione out just because she grew a bit over the summer. Well I was going to ask Hermione, but SOMEONE let it   
  
Slip that I was with Luna. Then I found out that you asked her to the Yule all. Were you ever going to tell me?" Ron vented at   
  
Harry.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I asked her as a FRIEND. And it is none of your business who I ask to Yule ball anyway." Harry shot   
  
Back.  
  
"Well, the way you've been looking at her lately doesn't seem like it." Ron said quietly as he walked off.  
  
Harry got up and followed him.  
  
"And what in Bloody Hell is that supposed to mean." He asked Ron.  
  
"You two have been getting really cozy is all?" Ron said calmly. "I'll admit Harry, that I was jealous at first. You always get what   
  
you   
  
Want. But she is going to see through you and when she gets hurt just like Cho, and Paravati... I'll be there to pickup the pieces.   
  
Ron said.  
  
"I don't like her like that Ron." Harry said. "She's just broke up with that git Ernie, and is feeling completely depressed. Since I've   
  
got   
  
No date and her as well, I thought I would ask her." Harry said furiously. "I would never have expected this out of you Ron." He   
  
said   
  
As he walked away."  
  
"Maybe because you don't know me as well as you think." Ron said walking to the common room.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NOT FlAMES PLEASE. 


	3. Chapter 3

You Knoew that I own nothin right?  
  
On wit chapter 3  
  
It was later that night. Harry and Hermione were doing Rounds around the castle to make sue everyone was in bed. They had   
  
Caught Malfoy and Ginny doing the dirty in the charms classroom.  
  
'Well, I'm not going to speak of this to Ron but when he finds out I hope it pisses him off.' Harry thought.   
  
"So you and Ron have tiff"  
  
Yeah, but…He. I don't know Hermione. Something's changed. He isn't the same. You know how… well we like to have this   
  
Image that we are the most desirable, that we can get any girl you know? And it seems as though Ron's trying to compete   
  
with me. I don't know what to do. He doesn't like that…"  
  
"What Harry? What doesn't he like?"  
  
"That I asked you to the Yule Ball."  
  
Silence hung in the air.  
  
"Oh Harry don't worry it's just brotherly feelings, not like Ron's in

love with me." Hermione laughed  
  
'Brotherly feelings my ass." Harry thought.   
  
"You'll get over this and be friends again don't worry."  
  
"I dunno it seems like we're done, like he wants nothing to do with me."  
  
"Harry you sound like a girl that's just lost her boyfriend."  
  
"I have lost my boy…friend, my best friend…"  
  
"Do you…want to go dancing?" Hermione asked. "I mean we

could go to Three Broomsticks. At night it turns into the Club

Blue Mirror…You can get your mind off of Ron, and practice

dancing with me"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione peculiarly. 'And how does she know about this club?' He thought.   
  
'Ernie or one of her old boyfriends must have taken her there.' a nasty voice said.  
  
"I guess we don't HAVE to go we could practice in an empty classroom?" She said.  
  
'Why did I ask him that what possessed me to ask him that.'  
  
"I would love to go, I've never been clubbing before." Harry said.  
  
'Gods I thought he wouldn't want to. THAT would have been embarrassing.'  
  
"Well, come on I'll race you o our rooms we can't go in pajamas." Hermione said running off.  
  
Harry  
  
Like she's going to beat me. I chased after her and she locked her door. So I went into my room.   
  
What does one wear to a wizard's club?  
  
I grabbed a black collared shirt, slacks and a tie.   
  
"Harry you aren't going to a funeral." Hermione said from behind me.  
  
I turned around.   
  
"Wow' I said. "You look beautiful."  
  
She blushed. She was wearing a long black skirt and a red top. With spiky heels.  
  
She made me love spiky heels.  
  
"Do I look alright?" She said grinning.  
  
"Don't fish for compliments it isn't attractive."  
  
"Harry lose the tie you look too sweet."  
  
"I look too sweet, when we get in there you'll be lucky that every guy in there won' jump you."  
  
"Come on Harry let's go. Other wise they won't let us in."  
  
"Hermione it's 11:00. Already how long are we going to be there?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Hermione How do you come to know so much about clubs I never would have thought of you as clubber." I asked.  
  
My favorite book worm seemed to have more than a few surprises.  
  
"Well, Harry last summer when we were staying in Diagon Alley, you know I met Joli, and well she introduced into the world   
  
Clubbing. Her mother owns all of the wizarding clubs in London and hogsmeade. You know the Mirror. Magic mirror, Ice mirror.   
  
Wicked Mirror. They love mirrors as you can see. You were always too busy with Ron. And well I felt left out."  
  
"How come you never told me?"   
  
We were in the secret passage that leads to Honey Dukes cellar.  
  
Hermione pushed open the trap door and started to pull her self up.  
  
"Here allow me." I said I put my hands around her waist and started to lift her.  
  
Hermione  
  
'Oh My God he has his hands around my waist... and what big hands they are,' a nasty voice added.  
  
'I am such a pervert.'   
  
"Thanks Harry you really didn't have to." He had just pulled himself up.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Not everyday I get to wrap my hands around a beautiful girl." Harry grinned. He was looking right into my   
  
Eyes with a mysterious excitement running through them.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine." I added silently in my head.   
  
My body burned where he had touched me.  
  
"Daine Bones?" I asked killing the mood.   
  
'Ughhh I mentally hit my head against the wall.'  
  
Harry gave me a strange look and started to go up the stairs.  
  
'What is wrong with me there is no way in Hell that am falling for

the Boy I Can't Have Cos He's My Best Friend.'  
  
"Hermione are you coming?" Harry called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes, just give me a minute." I called up swallowing and trying to regain my composure.   
  
'This is not happening. You're just feeling lonely. You just broke

up with Ernie and Harry's being your Rainy Day Man.  
  
'Yeah but you never felt this way before.' The nasty voice said.  
  
I followed Harry through Honey dukes.  
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that a nasty voice is in your head

Harry. Because if that voice isn't me and I am going crazy I'll   
  
throttle it someday." I said catching up to him.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I get it too. It's extremely perverted." Harry

said looking relieved.  
  
'I guess Nasty had paid him a visit.'  
  
"You have no idea." I muttered.  
  
"Here we are." I said cheerily.  
  
We stood outside three broomsticks their was a short Indian

man standing at the door.  
  
"We're friends of Joli." I said to short man.  
  
"He looked up at me and said in an accent." Aren't ve all? Say

the poem if you van't to get in. You are aware that tonight is   
  
couples tonight. And I can tell that this young man is not vith you."  
  
"We're together." Harry says. He kisses my temple and puts an

arm around my waist.  
  
"Hold on a second Harry it's a bit long but it will get us in. Free of

charge. Free of I.D.  
  
I start to say:  
  
"I close my eyes, and hope that you might see  
  
me today.  
  
"I wonder if I was a little more loud, a  
  
little more pretty, a little more cute.  
  
Or a million other, "Little mores . . ."  
  
Would you like me? In that way?  
  
Sitting near you in our small group, I feel  
  
completely at ease.  
  
But when your hand brushes mine. My heart, it  
  
starts to freeze.  
  
My girl looks over with a smile so glad.  
  
"Can I ask him if he likes you?"  
  
Just a simple little question  
  
But I could lose something I never had.  
  
I try think of someone that would like me in  
  
that way. Yeah right. I try to think of  
  
something new. It's just . . .  
  
every time I close my eyes, all I see is  
  
you."  
  
"Happy now?" I ask short man.  
  
He moves graciously aside and bows.  
  
"Thank you very very much. Have good time. Joli is in the back

room vith a few friends. If you need her."   
  
We step into the throbbing music.  
  
"That is a long poem. It's nice though. Why does she make you

memorize it?" Harry said.  
  
"You think so?" a voice asks from behind.  
  
Not surprisingly Joli is standing behind Harry and me.  
  
"I wrote it. I make my friends memorize it. That way they can

get in. After all Mum wouldn't want under age wizards in here.   
  
They could be drinking, or shagging, "She says giving a wicked

grin, hiccupping into a cup. Which I know is NOT apple juice.  
  
"Whose it about?" Harry asks. He is looking her over. I feel so

jealous.  
  
I stand closer and wrap my arm around his waist.  
  
Harry gives me a strange look, and pulls away.  
  
"Whoever you want it to be." Joli says looking over her glass

meeting his eyes.  
  
Great, he has The Boy Who's on the Prowl look.   
  
"Harry we need to practice, There is no way that I'll dance in

front of the school with you otherwise." I say a little snappishly.  
  
Harry is broken out of his Joli Reverie.   
  
"Yeah, sure. You want to dance with us Joli?" To my horror he asks.  
  
Joli looks at me gives me a grin which signals that she knows I

am jealous.   
  
Shit.  
  
She knows, which means Harry could know.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Nasty voice is back. 'This is the

Boy Who Is Blind. He doesn't know shit.'  
  
That is a valid point.  
  
"No thanks but I'll owe you one. You need all the practice you

can get if you're dancing with Hermione." Joli smirks in my

direction   
  
as a very good looking guy comes and whisks her to the dance floor.  
  
"Is that Blaise Zambini that just walked off with Joli?" Harry says in

my ear, pointing.  
  
"Yea I guess that is. Come on lets go dance." My head is spinning as I lead Harry to the dance floor.  
  
What do ya think?  
  
Chow Love  
  
Da Queen.  
  
.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

I Own nuttin  
  
Harry  
  
Her hips were grinding into mine.  
  
Merlin's wrinkley balls.  
  
Snape and McGonagall having passionate sex.  
  
I tried to think of the nastiest things to keep my self in check.   
  
I didn't want to introduce Little Harry to Hermione.  
  
We had done the basic waltz earlier. It was odd to a techno song but Hermione said that I had to learn.  
  
Oh I learned after she nearly hexed me from stepping on her toes the fifth... no sixth time.  
  
Now we were just dancing.  
  
I had told her I couldn't dance.  
  
She told me to shut up and move.  
  
Gods she was hot. She was rolling her body. And popping her hips.  
  
I didn't know she could move those parts of her body. She was a vixen.  
  
"Harry come on dance. This is not staring at Hermione." she said to me with a smile as she grabbed my hands. I was maneuvered   
  
around so I looked somewhat decent.   
  
"Harry you really have no idea how to dance." Hermione said into my ear.   
  
She scowled, as I felt this odd force that had my body rolling like hers had.  
  
I felt like a pansy.  
  
"Wow, Potter I never thought you were a roller." Joli said rolling into my back one last time. I felt every inch of her body. She felt   
  
good.  
  
Hermione had been jealous earlier I was doing everything in my ability to get her off of my mind. Even f it meant flirting with Joli   
  
Singh.  
  
Yes it was a dirty move. Flirt with the girl you wants friend. But I wasn't about to throw a away years worth of friendship for   
  
uncomfortable silence with an ex.   
  
Of cause Hermione wasn't helping. She gave Joli a look, pranced around me, and started dancing with her.   
  
"Do you remember this song?" Hermione said to Joli.  
  
I stepped back a bit. I was out of breath and a little more than 'uncomfortable.' And a bit jealous. I new there was something   
  
seriously wrong with me, I was jealous of a girl.  
  
"Course I do. It's one of your favorites," Joli said smiling at Hermione. They started to dance with each other. Not like oh I am just   
  
Dancing with you because you're my friend, but like if you were an Ice-cream Sunday, I would be whipped cream.   
  
All f a sudden a million fantasies popped into my mind.  
  
I was starting to wonder if Hermione was Bi.  
  
That what it was she was trying to prove her sexuality to her self. With me.   
  
Well, felt pretty good about that. But still why now why when I am starting to like her more than friends?  
  
Hermione  
  
I had been dancing with Harry. I think he was a bit taken back. Well I don't blame him I was giving him my all. I was the only   
  
Girl he'd be dancing with tonight, but, well my so called friend 'Joli had other ideas. When I saw her rolling against Harry's back. I   
  
Saw red. Harry had no idea what he was doing so his body just rolled to wherever Joli pushed.  
  
This was not happening.  
  
Then one of my favorite songs came on. I danced around Harry and started to dance with Joli. After all she had taken me to my   
  
First club she obviously taught me how to dance as Americans would say, Ghetto.  
  
We rolled around each other. It was great we had more than few eyes on each other.   
  
"Hermione do you like him." Joli said in my ear. "Because if you don't I want him."  
  
You can have him." I said   
  
'What am I saying? Confusion is raging through my veins as I tell her this. Its lust, I tell my self. '  
  
"Yeah right." Joli mutters in my ears she spins me into Harry's arms as yet another gorgeous bloke races to become Joli's new   
  
dance   
  
Partner.  
  
It's Ernie.  
  
The tears start to come. "Hey do you want to head back?' Harry says.  
  
"Please." I say he grabs my hand and we head for the door.   
  
We're sitting in our common room. I feel hurt. And more than a little jealous. All I wanted was to find Prince Charming he doesn't   
  
have to sweep me off my feet. Ughh I sounded like Ginny.   
  
"Hermione do you; um want to talk about it?" Harry asked.  
  
'I think I am falling for you. Even if I am not I just really want. To hell with 7 years of friendship.' No that wouldn't sit well with   
  
Harry I suppose.   
  
:"No thanks." I say.   
  
'Hermione what's wrong with you? I am mentally berating myself. Just tell him how you feel.  
  
No. I will not like my best friend.  
  
I think that was a crucial thought that night. When I think about it, it had caused a lot of unnecessary heart ache. Not all my   
  
Fault. But unnecessary.  
  
"Hermione, are you over Ernie?"  
  
"Harry its one o'clock in the morning can we talk about this any other time?" I say. Why does he have to bring up Ernie? It was a   
  
Sore subject.   
  
"Look, I can't fix what ever's gotten into you if you won't tell me what's wrong." Harry said to calmly. "Know there is something   
  
wrong ok, Hermione. Don't try and tell me otherwise. You, break down crying when ever you see that idiot Hufflepuff. You acted   
  
like a jealous girlfriend at that club. Can you please just tell me? And you haven't studied at all today."  
  
So my lack of book worming had come to is attention. Many of you probably didn't catch that.   
  
Then to my utter amazement h went on to say. "I'm not sure how to deal with this I mean Colin Creevey coming out of the   
  
Room Cupboard telling me he was a fairy was the closest thing to gayness have gotten. I guess breaking up with Ernie is what   
  
has triggered you to debate your sexuality. I'm your friend you know but I won't be your pawn to decide whether your straight   
  
or not.   
  
His voice was starting to fade. He thought I was a lesbian. I started to laugh.  
  
I was cracking up, and I couldn't breath. God forbid I crack a rib.   
  
Harry was staring at me like I had an extra head.  
  
"I'm not...Wheeze. I'm not gay." I tell him.   
  
Harry turns red. "oh." is all he says.  
  
"But dancing with Joli like that..."   
  
"It's normal. If you go to a few more clubs you will see more girls dancing with each other. What do you expect someone to do if   
  
they   
  
go with a group of friends? Besides you are the worst dancer ever I couldn't take it." I grinned.  
  
"Now that I have thoughroghly embarrassed myself, I ask again what is wrong with you." Harry says.  
  
He puts his arm around me.   
  
"Nothing, its just stuff." I say. I walk off into my room. How could I be cracking up one minute and he just says something and I feel   
  
weird again?  
  
Harry  
  
"So I ask are you gay?" I tell the Gryffindor table. A loud guffaw echoes through out the great hall. I had been recounting mine   
  
and Hermione's conversations last night to a few Gryffindor boys like Seamus and Neville. Ron was missing at breakfast.   
  
But I later saw who he was with a second later he walked in with Loony Luna in on one arm. I saw Joli shoot her a nasty look. Then   
  
She looked in my direction. And smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach. How could I like her and Hermione at the same time?   
  
Well, Hermione was out of the question there was no way I could face her today after I showed her what an idiot I was so I   
  
Chummed up to Joli today. It was an interesting day. We only had Defense against dark arts but I bumped into her everywhere.   
  
Of course seeing Hermione was inevitable today as she was in nearly all of my classes. In potions she slipped me a note asking if I   
  
was a homophobic. She snickered behind her hand all period as I furiously cut my dreamer's root for the sleeping potion we were   
  
Making. Ron threw the cut root into the pot. We weren't speaking. Only a few more days till the Yule ball. If I could just manage   
  
To stay away from Hermione this little I like you feelings might go away.   
  
"Harry meet me in he library after dinner." Joli whispered in my ear as I walked down the hallway to dinner.   
  
"Harry wait." Hermione said.   
  
"What come to tease me some more." I said good naturedly.   
  
"Course not I was just wondering if you want to go shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow I've some last minute gifts to pick up."  
  
"Sure."   
  
We walked into dinner together.   
  
Adventures in hogsmeade wait   
  
So long for now  
  
Da queen 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry  
  
Dinner was uncomfortable. Terribly uncomfortable.  
  
On one side sat Hermione. Her elbows kept brushing mine. Every time she touched me I felt like I was being jolted. She was   
  
extremely talkative. In charms we had been practicing charms that are supposed to loosen people up. Of course Hermione and   
  
I partnered. Ron and I still weren't speaking. Well, I wasn't exactly the best person to do spells with the first time and I over did it. I   
  
realized it when Hermione casually mentioned how she thought although Malfoy was a bastard he was dead sexy.  
  
Yes, that was too much. Hearing that Draco Malfoy was sexy bought intensely nasty pictures to my mind, and I politely told   
  
Hermione to shut up.  
  
On the other side was Joli. She kept looking over at me, with sly glances, if I do say.   
  
Neville was trying awfully hard to ask her to Yule ball. If he wasn't my friend it would have been comical.  
  
"So I was ah, wondering... if you're going to Yule Ball." I heard Neville say with a gulp.   
  
So subtle, I thought.  
  
Hermione was yammering into my ear about SPEW or something or another. She was being very distracting if I was to wean   
  
myself away from her. I would have to find another girl. I was trying to find out what Joli's answer would be on Neville. She wasn't   
  
an idiot. She knew that Neville was trying to ask her.  
  
"Why would I go to Yule ball?" Joli said with feigned innocence.  
  
I snorted into my pudding.  
  
"I asked Ron Weasely in front of everyone after I saved his life from a kidney bean pie. I was so embarrassed that I wasn't going to   
  
go, especially not alone. Not if HE is going to be their." She told Neville.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to go then..." Neville trailed off looking red.  
  
What happened next was surprising. I was waiting or the let down on Neville. I wasn't exactly feeling bad for the bloke, but I was   
  
happy that Joli wasn't going with him.   
  
"Well, I would go I just don't have a date. Dyou want to go with me?" I heard her ask.  
  
"Harry so what do you think?" Hermione said.   
  
I was trying to hear what Neville was going to say when Hermione interrupted me.   
  
"Great." I answered, hoping that was the answer she wanted.   
  
"Okay, that's excellent so after practice right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wait, Wait... what?" I ask. "I have no idea what we're talking about.  
  
"After I practice with the girls we'll go to Hogsmeade." Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Okay Hermione relax." I said.  
  
Those three words, those bloody three words are what hurt a lot of people.  
  
"I' m going to my room, Trelawney wants two scrolls worth of star charts." I tell her as I walk off.  
  
As I walked up a stair case I contemplated my plan. I would just find anther girl. That way Hermione would never know that I   
  
loved her. LOVED HER. I did NOT love her there is no way. I meant like her. Come on Potter what' wrong with you.   
  
"Sugar Snaps," I told the portrait of the Green Lady. She let me in and I walked to my room.

* * *

The girls were standing around arguing in the dusty old music wind. A dusty old Tuba was muttering about young people and   
  
their love of noise to a flute. It was Wednesday. The Yule Bal was Saturday night. The Talent show was exactly one week after   
  
that. The Godric Girls were going crazy. All these thoughts were randomly floating around the room   
  
Hermione  
  
"Don't Wanna Try No more is the way to go." Ginny Weasely  
  
"Look just because you broke up with Draco..." Parvati yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny said with menace. "Go on..."   
  
"I think we should do Britney Spears." Lavender said.  
  
"Heeeeell Naaaaw." Joli said.  
  
"What's wrong with Britney Spears?" Lavender snapped with contempt.  
  
"She's either too virginal or too sleazy." I answered.  
  
"We're never going to pick songs for the show if we keep at it this way." Paravati said.  
  
"Why down we each pick 2 songs and pick from a hat?" 

Lavender said.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Lovely." I added.

Lavender started to tear a piece of parchment into ten pieces.  
  
We all retreated into corners of the room. Well, I stayed in the

center there are only four corners.  
  
"By the way they should be songs that we kind of already know how to play." I said out loud o the girls.   
  
All I got was grumbled replies and a lot "evanesce ink."  
  
I picked American Pie, and Here Comes the Sun.  
  
"Alright put them all in my hat." Lavender said.  
  
"How do we know you didn't bewitch your hat?" Ginny said.  
  
Ohhh, the agony. Now I knew why I went around with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Stop being ridiculous. Ginny."  
  
We all put our folded slips of paper in the hat.  
  
"The first song is... drum roll please? And she proceeded to tell us which songs we would sing for the show.   
  
"So one's for the show and ones for if we win?" I asked.  
  
"You mean WHEN we win." Ginny replied.  
  
"So what's my motivation they're both breakup songs.  
  
"Ernie." one of the girls mutters.  
  
"I heard that." I snapped.  
  
I was forgetting about Ernie real fast but it still hurt. Well we practiced for about an hour and a half.   
  
"Let' finish up with an oldie." Parvati said.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
This had become our closing ritual. We always played the same song at the end of our rehearsals. It was one of our favorite   
  
songs. Plugged in my guitar, and strummed the first few chords.   
  
Joli started to sing the first words:  
  
_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
The problem is, this is just the beginning  
  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Harry walked in at this point and it was my turn to sing.  
  
I was looking directly at him while I sang and it was odd because it was exactly how I was feeling about him.  
  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up?  
  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
  
Here we are, we're at the beginning  
  
We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
_  
(All of the girls joined me)   
  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
  
Where it's goin'  
  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
  
Somethin's growin'  
  
For this that we can control  
  
Baby I am dyin'  
  
_Joli finished singing alone and I saw her she was looking at Harry too. But he was looking at me!!! At me!!!! Down Girl. I told myself.  
  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
_  
I was looking at Harry dureing the song. I thought I had made my feelings painfully clear. To hell with that stupid vow I had made   
  
to my self.I hope he found out that I was in lust with him. No   
  
I finally came to the realization it was not lust, it was love. I was in love with the Boy who's too good for me. I was putting my guitar   
  
away when Harry came he lifted my case from me and put it on a shelf over my head.   
  
"Harry I've got to tel you something." I mutter. Of curse I not about to say it outloud. Paravati and Lavender two of the school's   
  
worst gossips are just a few feet away.  
  
"What?" Harry says. I slap my hand to my forhead. He s oblivious to my want of privacy. "I don' think they heard you in CHINA. I'll   
  
tell you later.  
  
Now that we have officially gotten the attention of everyone the room. Joli saunters up. She doesn't walk like a nomal girl she   
  
'saunters.'  
  
To my horror Harry asks, " So what are your plans for the day?"   
  
"Oh was planning on going to Hogsmeade. Now that I'm going to Yule ball, I have to find something to make me look drop dead   
  
sexy." She let's out this giggle that is so annoying. But Harry LIKES it and continues their little converation like I am not even there.  
  
So who's the lucky bastard I am going to have to kill that's going with you?"  
  
"Nev Longbottom." She answeres with a sickly sweet smile. I know what she doing. 'She'd trying to make you jealous Harry!!!' I   
  
scream mentally.  
  
"Nev?"   
  
"Neville is so, proper. You can't fool around with a 'Neville' but you can with a Nev."  
  
What about a Harry?"  
  
"I would hate to interupt this heart to heart but the coaches will leave without us ." I say.  
  
"So do you want to go shopping with us?" Harry asks Joli.  
  
"I would love to!" she exclaims. That does it there is no way I'm going to tell Harry now. He OBVIOSLY doesn't feel that way about me.  
  
"But I can't I promised some other friends that I would spend time with them today sorry." SHe says giveing a sigh.  
  
"Oh so sorry." I say. I grab Harry's arm and whisk him away.  
  
"Hey, Hermione what is the rush?" Harry says.  
  
There is an ackward silence.   
  
"Nothing it's just I have shopping to do." I say with a huff.   
  
"Right." I hear him mutter. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing." I say " I uhh forgot."  
  
"Hermione." Harry says in the one of voice which means he won't let it go.  
  
"You made it a big deal in front of Parvati and Lav that they don't know. I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Did you like the song." I had been wracking my brain trying to find something to talk about. I wanted him to know but I didn't want   
  
to tel him.   
  
"Yeah, like it. Especially the singer." He said.  
  
"Oh really, and what was so great about te singer?" I ask with a smirk. FINALLY he was starting to catch up on my hints. I didn't   
  
know how wrong I was.  
  
"I loved how she stared right into my eyes like she couldn't breath because of me." Harry said turning red at the memory.  
  
"Yeah." I say I put my arm around Harry's waist. I miss the look of confusion he shoots as he puts his arm around my shoulders.   
  
We get onto the coach for our ide into Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hogsmeade  
  
Harry  
  
"Hermione!!" I groaned. " Why are you doing this to me you know it makes me go insane."  
  
She told we were going to go shopping she didn't say we were going dress shopping.  
  
"Come on Harry. Humor me." I hear her muffled voice snap from the dressing room. I have been seated on a chair in fron of one of   
  
the curtained dressing rooms.  
  
She comes out in a white backless number with flimsy straps and twirls for me.   
  
"No." I say. She gives me a hurt look and goes back n the dressing room. She looked wonderful in the dress but if she was going to   
  
wear and I was going to dance with her, well. Certain anatomy would be introduced and I really did NOT want that to happen  
She came out with another dress it was a sleeveless tutleneck. Now that's more like it I could resist those sexy arms.  
.Gahhh but not her killer legs. I saw the skirt, or rather lack of skirt. It was mid thigh. Another inch and it would make her indecent.   
  
"No way." I say I get up and look for a dress for Hermione.   
  
I see a blue velvet that seems pretty respectable.  
  
"Hermione try this on." I say through the curtain.   
  
"Yes?" She pops her head out of the dressng room. Her brown locks are disheveled and all I can see is naked shoulders with lacy   
  
red bra strap. Agggg. I turn away. She' of course will be giveing my back odd looks as I thrust the blue dress into her face. But all I see is a teasing visual of Hermione in red lacy... Well you know.  
  
"Ughh Harry." She exclaims. I turn around and concentrate on her face.   
  
"You want me to look like McGongall. She eyes the full skirt and long sleeves with distaste.   
  
"You're no help. Beside I want to look hot for you." She adds with a mischievieos smile. 

I gulp. She is going to be the death of me.  
  
"Well did you ever think how it makes me feel." I mutter into air.  
  
"Oh.... OHHH sorry." I turn and see realization dawn on her face, she has also turned a marvelouse shade of pink.   
  
"Yeah." say.   
  
"Well I'm still buying the white one." She looks at me sharply. "Your a genteman. I know you won't take advantage of me."  
  
"You shouldn't have so much faith in me . I'm 17, us guys only want one thing." I play with her insecurity. Although hermione has   
  
gone out with a few boys. I love her prudeishness. She blushes again as she pays Madam Malkin for the dress.   
  
I take the bag from her and we walk the streets of Hogsmeade. The snow is falling and it's beautiful. But it just feels odd that Ron's   
  
not there with us. Hermione and me walk into the three broom sticks. We sit at a table for two. Which is really odd. We always sit at the tables in the back of the room.   
  
Ahhh I see why. There is is a shock of red hair with his arms around Luna Lovegood at our table.   
  
"Thanks." I tell Hermione.  
  
"No biggie."  
  
"So what will the lovely couple be havin?" Rosemerta says as she walks to our table?  
  
"We're umm ... I mean." I stumble out.   
  
"Right then, so... What will you be havin?"  
  
"Two butterbeers."  
  
"If we weren't together then you wouldn't have ordered for me." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't think of that, know it all."  
  
"Hey Harry do you know ROn is stareing daggers at your back?"   
  
"Yeah I can feel the lasers burning two holes into my skull. But I don't realy give a shit anymore. I mean as long as I have you for   
  
a friend. Who needs Ron? I mean other than Loony Lovegood."  
  
"Hey you know what would make him even more mad?" I add. I had looked up and seen a sprig of mistletoe.

On the spur of the moment plus some added lust from my best girlfriend. I swooped down and captured Hermiones lips in a kiss.

* * *

So what do ya think? 

Love

Da Queen


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

So I haven't written in a while and I felt like continuing the story so give it a shot. ;-)

* * *

Oh my God, I thought he kissed me . It was so fast, I barely had time to savor Harry's lips. He backed away and grinned at me in an odd sort of way. The smile didn't reach his eyes. I grinned and playfully punched him in the arm, but inside my stomach was burning, and so were my ears. I could feel the steam rising from them. This was one of the only times that I was thankful for my bushy hair. I was smiling up at Harry, when Ron walked by, furiously. 

"Just FRIENDS right," He said in Harry's face. Ron dragged Luna behind him.

"I can't believe you. I thought that we were supposed to be friends." Ron went out the door with a dreamy Luna behind him."What is he talking about?" I asked Harry."He thinks we're more, and it's just killing him that I asked you to the ball." Harry replied. Harry thought, Who cares if she knows. Ron was being such a prat, it was unbelievable, Harry thought.

"He likes you Hermione, alot. He actually wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball but he didn''t ask in time, and you found out about his using Luna and...Well there was no hope then was there?" Harry explained.

I was mystified. Ron had a crush on me? I was that oblivious? Wow. I really had no idea. And here all those times he had walked me to my dorm because I thought he was a gentelman. I unconciously traced my lips where Harry had just kissed me, pondering.

* * *

Harry 

She traced her lips with her index finger. I don't think that I have ever been more fascinated by something in my life. The way her lips were so firm and full. NO STOP.

I needed to stop think. I had just kissed the woman that is my best friend. She had been glowing after that, but it was just a friendly sort of kiss. But me. Now that was a problem. I realized that after kissing her, I wouldn't mind kissing her again, and again...This was the reason that I felt so disgrunteled and I realized that no matter how many women there were in my life Hermione would aslways be a constant. Yes, I could lie to myself and give Joli a go. She seemed willing but it wasn't the same. No it wasn't the same.

"Harry did you mean anything by it.".

"By what?" I asked. I knew perfectly well what she was talking about and I completely contradicted my mind when i told her how i felt.

"About the kiss" she looked anxious.

"Oh...er... not really I mean...I just wanted to upset ROn. Why? Did it mean something to you? I asked the last bit in hope. Did she have feelings for me?

"No, silly" She replied easily.

We sat in an ackward silence for a few seconds before madam Rosemerta bustled to our table with the butterbeers. I felt like having a firewhiskey. I felt so depressed. How cold shenot like me was I that unlovable? I felt that nasty teenage angst.And the rest of the trip passed in a sort of dull quietness.

* * *

That night... Harry 

She had come to me in her nightgown. Only she could make the kind of nightgown that buttoned up her neck sexy. It had buttons, lots of buttons. It went all the way up to the top of her neck. But the thing wa,s it was a bitsheer. And I as getting th best view, of course I wasn't going to tell her that. She was staring into his eyes and tracing her lips. Her finger slipped into her mouth.

Harry woke up sweating, he had a raging hard on. She was going to kill him, that's what she was trying to do. "Oh God" he moaned into his pillow, "Why are you doing this to me. There was no way that he was going to fall back asleep. Harry stuffed his map into his pajama pocket, and His invisibility cloak into the other. And he walked into the common room. And there she was lieing with her legs over the end of her armchair. Her bare legs. Harry's breathing hitched and imagined those legs wrapped around his waist. God you are a horny bastard, the voice in his head was telling him again.

She was wearing a nightgown similar to the one in his dreams except it went down to her knees and left the tantalizing calves in sight. She was of coarse swinging her legs, reading a book and completeyly unaware, or so he thought. He unconciosly reached out and placed a hand on her knee. Hermione looked up at him and and gasped with a start."Oh God, it's only you Harry. She put her hand over the center of her chest, 'you scared me half to death' She said. 'What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?''Something like that' Harry answered. 'I'm going for a walk, I might go to the kitchen and get something to eat''Just hold on a moment', Hermione said getting up. 'I could use a snack my self' She got up and put her robe on.

Harry and Hermione started walking, and the school appeared completely deserted. Many of the students had left for the holidays this morning and a few who had gone t o Hogsmeade were leaving today , at a decent hour of coarse. There was absolutly no reason why they should be patrolling today, and they were liable to get detention, like all of the other students, if Filch cought them. Harry checked the map, almost too late Filch was rounding the corner, with Hagrid. 'Filch will be here any second' Harry said. He pulled the cloak out of his pocket and draped it around there shoulders, unfortunatly unlike them, the cloak did not grow.

They could here Filch approaching and the only thing preventing Filch from seeing the frantic pair was the suit of armor, that they were hiding behind.'Harry the cloaks not going to cover the both of us, Just let me get the detention.' Hermione said. 'Don't be ridiculous' Harry replied. And he strode in front of her and pushed her into the wall. Her face was right next to his neck and he could feel her hot breath on his pulse, and he wondered if she could feel it speed up. Her arms went around his torso and pulled him closer as Filch approached with Hagrid. Hermione peaked over Harry's shoulder in horror, Filche barely brushed Harry's back.

Harry was completely oblivious to the fact that Filch was walking right by him because he had the woman he was in love with in front of him giving him an incredible hard on. He was surrounded by the smell of Hermiones hair, a cinnimon sweetness. If she felt his traitorous body, completely displaying his lust for her, she was completely ignoring it. Filch and Hagrid had long since passed, but Harry was not ready to move off of Hermione.

She looked up and felt her breath hitch at the way he was looking at her. His green eyes appeared darker,and one of his hands came up to trace her cheek. 'What are you doing to me Hermione' He murmured as he lowered his head and he kissed her. It was not the chaste and gentle kiss at the Three Broomsticks, but a hard kiss. He pressed his body into her grinding his hips against her. He didn't care if she could feel it, he felt like fire was running through his veins as his mouth moved over hers.His hand came and cradeling and lifting her thigh around his hip, pressing himself into her harder still. And this whole time she was staring into his eyes. She had never kissed anyone with her eyes open. And she found that it was extremely erotic, as he suckled her lower lip hard, She felt another moan rise out of her, and she felt Harry pull away, she heard him mutter 'i'm sorry' And she watched him walk away.

She was breathing hard but what she felt was bittersweet. She had never felt so turned on in her life, and the man who did it was walking away, and had apoligised. Apoligised for what? was she bad, did he suddenly realize tht she wasn't the one for him? No she had felt his arousal. And she had a small smile, She did that to him. She leaned her head back against the wall, completely in love and completely confused. How would she face him tomorrow? or the day after that? She felt...odd and hot, and knew that she was due for a cold shower.

* * *


End file.
